Beginnings
by R.R.Staden
Summary: Based on Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, and the episodes of Glee that they are involved in. Includes actual dialogue from episodes, with the spaces in between filled and explained. - Let me know how it is!
1. Chapter 1

**I am very 'Team Klaine' and I wanted to write something related to them so badly. So this is what came up. I may do more things like this. It is the actual dialogue from the episode 'Never Been Kissed.' I watched it and wrote it down, before filling in the spaces. Let me know what you think!**

**I do not own any of the characters or Glee, or the dialogue from the episode. **

_._._.

Blaine Anderson quickly stepped out of the Geography classroom and flew down the hall. Boys swarmed after him, their navy jackets with burgundy trim creating a hypnotic scene. Voices jumbled together, many talking of the meeting about to adjourn. Blaine's mind restlessly repeated the lyrics he was about to sing in the Warblers Hall. Followed by back up vocals, he knew it would be another memorable piece. His excitement brimmed and he started to eagerly jog towards the marble stairs. He placed his hand on the railing and jigged down the steps, remembering the choreography. The boy kept his eyes down, focusing on the vision of the upcoming events. _One, two, three, four_ he counted, hopping down the last of the stairs. He looked up casually then, and began to follow the mob of Dalton Academy students.

"Excuse me? Um, hi, can I ask you a question?" The voice cut through the noise and a small tap landed on his shoulder. Blaine carelessly swung around to turn towards the person. "I'm- I'm new here." Blaine couldn't help but allow his jaw to drop a few inches. A boy stood up a couple of steps from him, his hair swept perfectly to the side and his eyes glancing every which way, taking in the scene of rummaging students. The small light from the windows bounced off his features, making them more prominent.

Blaine quickly recollected his composure. "My name's Blaine," he said. He stuck out his hand and the boy fumbled for words before clasping it back. "Kurt."

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, staring at the people around him. They swept past the two boys, not paying any attention. Just a blur of navy blue and burgundy.

"The Warblers," Blaine exclaimed. He glanced down the hall at the accumulating students. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons." Blaine winked. "Tends to shut the school down for a while."

Kurt's face contorted into confusion. "So wait, the Glee club here is kind of cool?"

Blaine stared at Kurt. Clearly someone hadn't introduced him to the Warblers, or the school properly for that manner. "The Warblers are like… rock stars."

Kurt's brows raised and Blaine just allowed a grin to grow large on his face. Blaine quickly went through the consequences in his head for the actions he was rapidly planning. Clearly, the boy poised in front of him, was gay. Blaine's 'Gay-dar' was going off, so he figured nothing would be taken awkwardly.

"Come on," he said, reaching for Kurt's hand. "I know a shortcut."

Kurt gaped but allowed himself to be towed down the stairs and into another adjoining hallway. The two boys kept their hands tightly intertwined as they sped down the corridor. Blaine looked back at Kurt who was gazing around at the walls beside him. He seemed unable to speak, so Blaine didn't try to pick up conversation. They both took comfort in the small connection they had, and continued forward.

Blaine pushed the mahogany doors open to a commotion inside the room. Benches were being moved, along with tables and sofas. A small clearing had been made in the cramped room, leaving the boys piled together. Chatter echoed off the walls, but even through it Blaine heard only Kurt's voice.

"Whoa, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt breathed. His stared around the room, fascinated by the contents. He adjusted his book bag on his shoulder when Blaine reached forward.

"Next time don't forget your jacket, New Kid," he said, fixing the collar of Kurt's snuggly fitting jacket. "You'll fit right in." He patted Kurt on the shoulder and flashed him a smile that left Kurt breathless. To the best of his circumstances Kurt returned the gesture. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, placing his bag on a nearby table.

That's when the singing started. Blaine focused on those around him, singing to his fellow Warblers. He gained momentum off the group before turning around to Kurt, and singing directly to him. Students pressed against Kurt's shoulders, eager for a glance at the performing Warblers. Kurt stole a quick look around the room to see it more packed than it had been before. As the Warblers broke into dance, a smile flickered on everyone's lips. The room started to move, swaying to the conjoining voices. On the chorus the room erupted into cheers and dance. Kurt's eyes were now fixed on the one person in front of him; Blaine. He was the only person he saw in the whole room and for once in his life; Kurt felt a small sense of real belonging.

_._._._

Kurt sat with his hands jammed together. He felt ashamed sitting there, knowing that he had been spying on the Warblers all along. When he had actually said it, he felt way worse than he had in the beginning. Especially since Blaine had openly welcomed him to the school, and even sung at him. At least, he thought it was at him.

"Latte," Blaine said softly, sliding it across the table. Kurt looked up from his hands and gently wrapped his fingers around the cup. "Thank you," he mouthed, even though he wasn't quite sure why the boys were being so nice to him. Had any of them spied on McKinley's Glee Club, Rachel Berry would've personally tortured them.

"This is Wes and David," Blaine said, gesturing to the two boys that sat on either side of him. Wes gave him a small smirk while David kept a straighter demeanor.

"It's very civilized of you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying," Kurt said, glancing between the three boys.

"We are not going to beat you up," David replied, allowing a small smile to hit his lips.

David grinned. "You were such a terrible spy were thought it was… endearing."

Kurt stared at his coffee, blushing. It wasn't the most admirable way to go down. He basically blubbered it to Blaine as soon as they were out of the room, guilt ripping him apart. David and Wes had been nearby and decided to accompany Blaine to come to a conclusion about the presented problem.

"Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you cam," Blaine said, slowly looking up from his coffee. He looked at Kurt with care filled eyes, ready to wait patiently for the answer.

Kurt stumbled on his words before actually managing a sentence. "Can I ask you guys a question?"

The boys straightened and raised their brows in answer.

"…Are you all gay?" he finished.

Wes and David chuckled before looking to Blaine. "Uh, no, I mean – I am, but these two have girlfriends." Blaine pointed to the two boys beside him. Wes and David nodded in confirmation.

A flush filled Kurt's cheeks and he took a swig of coffee to stop himself from saying something else that he may regret.

"This is not a gay school," Wes told Kurt. "But we have a zero tolerance harassment policy."

"Everybody get's treated the same, no matter what they are," David added. "It's pretty simple."

Kurt felt his throat tightening. Any words he wanted to say right then were not accessible as the realization hit him. No matter what they are, everyone is the same. Kurt's eyes started to swirl with tears, and he kept his gaze down, trying to avoid those of around him. Coming to terms that he could be treated like a human being and not be thrown against lockers everyday wasn't something he had imagined. Only dreamed and hoped for. Simple was an over exaggeration on becoming a person again. Kurt drew in a ragged breath, trying to regain some composure.

Blaine watched as the boy withdrew from the conversation, obviously caught in between a rock and a hard place. "Would you guys excuse us?" he asked quietly. The boys nodded and began to rise. "Take it easy, Kurt," David said before exiting behind Wes.

Another slow breath, more like a sigh, escaped Kurt's body. "I take it your having trouble at school?" Blaine asked.

"I'm the… only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt said. He raised his head to face Blaine, but kept his eyes pointed downward, not trusting the tears that threatened to spill. He shakily took in another breath before flicking his eyes around the room. "And I, I," he stammered. "I tried to stay strong about it but there's this Neanderthal that has made it his mission to make my life hell." Kurt swallowed. "… And nobody seems to notice."

Blaine blinked, absorbing the information. "I know how you feel."

Kurt steadied himself before looking at Blaine.

"I got taunted at my old school," Blaine explained. "It really pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It as like 'Hey, if your gay, your life is just going to be miserable… sorry. Nothing we can do about it.'"

Ducking his eyes, Kurt wished more than anything this boy in front of him would help. Every word was like Kurt's own thought, mirrored by this person he barely knew for a couple of hours. The two sat quietly, passing through their thoughts.

"So I left. I came here." He looked up at the ceiling of the building. Blaine waited for Kurt to meet his eyes before continuing. Kurt slowly felt the presence on his face and held Blaine's gaze.

"So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come roll here, but tuition at Dalton is kind of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody. Or, you can refuse to be the victim." Blaine's eyes were so intense on Kurt's face he didn't dare blink. The two leaned forward over the table, Kurt almost entranced by the words that left Blaine's lips. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt. And you have a chance right now, to teach it."

"How?" Kurt asked.

"Confront him," he said, "call him out. I ran… Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away and it is something…. I really, really regret." Blaine had flashbacks entering his mind from left and right, but pushed them out quickly.

Kurt stared, his glazed eyes becoming clearer by the passing seconds. The corner of Blaine's mouth flicked upwards. The two boys stared at each other, and for the first time, Kurt felt like there was someone who cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**This episode was awesome and terrible to write. It is really in between the major events, and just leads up to the major point that brings Kurt and Blaine closer together. This episode is based of 'The Substitute.' Original dialogue from the restaurant is from there. I in no way own Glee, or any of the dialogue from the shows, or the characters, Kurt or Blaine. Let me know how you think chapter two is! I am also sorry, because I will not be able to update quickly because I have finals right away. So please bare with me! **

**_._._**

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt pressed the phone to his ear, wishing it were actually the being the voice belonged to. "Yes?" He tended to do this a lot.

"Do you hang out tomorrow?" Kurt was fascinated by the way Blaine's voice never faltered in his sentences. He was sure that he would've been squeaking and sounding more like a squirrel going through puberty if he asked the same question.

"Of course," he managed, his voice still cracking on the last word.

Blaine tried his best to cover his laugh, but it still went through to Kurt's ear. Kurt blushed and was glad that the boy wasn't face to face with him.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven? I want to show you a couple song ideas I have; get your opinion." Blaine said, a twinge of laughter still in his voice.

Kurt nodded, before realizing that Blaine couldn't see him.

"I will consider in the lack of response that you are nodding."

"Of course! I will be prepared to critique."

_._._

Of course, Blaine had gotten them tickets for the following Friday to _RENT_ at the community theatre. It had hardly crossed his mind on whom to bring. Blaine had actually felt happy for who he was in a long time. Kurt was out and proud, and Blaine fed off Kurt's energy more than he knew. A surge of excitement whipped through Blaine's body, and his pencil he was clutching broke.

_._._

"I'm just saying that drunk people who get married to someone they met an hour ago by and Elvis impersonator; that's a bigger insult to marriage than two gay guys getting hitched," Kurt exclaimed, the words toppling out of his mouth. He shifted himself on the leather seat in the restaurant to face his peers more.

"Totally. It's like, if marriage is so sacred then they should just outlaw divorce," Blaine added.

"Right! Right, right." Kurt laughed and took a swig of his drink. He looked from

Blaine over to Mercedes. The girl looked like she was about to fall asleep with her lips around the straw of her drink.

Once Kurt had reverted his gaze, Blaine mirrored it. He had taken a liking to the girl instantly. If she was a friend of Kurt's, she was a friend of his, no matter how cliché it was. "What do you think, Mercedes?" he asked.

"Oh… about 'don't ask don't tell?" she replied, shaking her head.

"Were on prop eight now," Kurt said, looking at his friend more seriously. The girl was so out of it, to the extent it had started to worry Kurt. Guilt started to nip at his seams, and the thought of 'is it because I'm always hanging out with Blaine?' crossed his mind.

"Totally for it." Mercedes smiled as best to her capabilities.

"Against it," Kurt corrected.

"…right." Mercedes frowned. "I'm sorry, I kind of just blanked out."

Blaine reached across the table to touch her hand. "No don't apologize, we should talk about stuff that your interested in too." He looked at Kurt who nodded.

"I know! Let's play a game," Kurt said, not even trying to hide the enthusiasm entering his voice. "On the count of three, name your favorite two thousand ten _Vogue_ cover. Ready?" He glanced at the two people around him. "One… two… three!"

"Marion Cotillard!" Blaine and Kurt almost screamed together.

"Yes!" Kurt squeaked, clapping his hands. "Yes, I know!"

"Oh my _god,_ stop it!" Blaine replied. "She's amazing!"

"Amazing, yes!"

"Amazing." 

Kurt turned to Blaine then, seeing Mercedes no longer taking an interest. He made a mental note to have a serious heart to heart with her after. Something was itching her mind, and with Blaine around, he knew she wouldn't let it slip if it was something big.

"So tell Mercedes more about yourself," Kurt prodded Blaine. Blaine smirked and nodded.

"Well, I'm a huge college football fan. The Buckeyes are whom I follow with a passion. Almost obsessively. Like … Kurt and the latest Fall fashion line. That's the best comparison I can make." Blaine flashed Kurt a smile, realizing only then that he hadn't actually been talking _to_ Mercedes.

The boy broke their eye contact by looking to the girl across from them. "Mercedes?" he asked. The girl was staring with a brow raised at the table. Blaine felt the worry cross his body as he realized that the girl might have something wrong with her.

"Mercedes?" he heard Kurt ask again.

She shook her head and smiled, refocusing herself on the two in front of her.

"We were talking about the Buckeyes. I'm a huge college football fan. I like sports too, you know," Blaine said, trying to conceal his worry and bring Mercedes back into the conversation.

"Oh way to break the stereotype," Kurt commented.

The two raised their hands and high fived each other, allowing their hands to pause against each other longer than a normal amount of time.

Mercedes had barely paid attention but jerked up when a waitress passed them by.

"Excuse me," she said politely. "I know it's not on your menu, but I was wondering if you guys had-"

"You want some tots," the waitress finished.

Mercedes nodded enthusiastically.

"You kids must go to McKinley," the lady continued. She pulled out a notepad and looked around the booth. She quickly scribbled something before pulling away, leaving Mercedes beaming.

"So what were we talking about?" she asked with more enthusiasm all together than she had had all night.

Kurt felt a sliver of concern for Mercedes obsession, but shook it from his face quickly. "Has anyone read Patti Lepones new book?"

Blaine took a deep breath inward, thinking hard. Kurt's eyebrows shot up his face. How could Blaine _not_ have read the book-

"I'm kidding, of course I have," he laughed.

"Okay good! You scared me so much there," Kurt replied, leaning into the warmth of Blaine's body. The two started rambling again, feeding off each other's enthusiasm. Occasionally, Kurt would break out of the conversation to gaze at Blaine, wondering how he got so lucky that he had a person like this enter his life. He ignored Mercedes shocked stares and just continued to focus on the boy in front of him and the words that exited his mouth.

_._._

"B-Blaine," Kurt whimpered into the phone. Tears silently escaped his eyes as he listened for the voice on the end of the line. He had his arms wrapped around himself, hiding underneath the bleachers at the football field. He didn't care about skipping the period; he needed to talk to someone. "I… I just needed to talk."

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine murmured into the phone. The broken tone of Kurt's voice seeped into the core of Blaine's own body. Despite trying to force the oozing feeling of fear entering his body, it came in full force.

Kurt felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks, but kept his voice steady. Blaine patiently waited for an answer. He didn't push; he just waited. "Kurt, you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I know," Kurt whispered. He took his fingers and flicked away the tears, commanding himself to stop crying. It was nothing; a simple threat that people said day to day. The impact still hit him hard though; those people _joked_ about that single threat. _ I will kill you._ The words echoed against Kurt's skull, and he clamped his eyes shut.

"Do you want to hang out soon?" Blaine asked, not knowing what else to say.

Kurt took a shaky breath inwards. "Yes. I just needed to hear you."

"I'm always here for you Kurt."


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is a shorter chapter. I didn't have a ton of time to write this, and it's was a little hard to figure out if Blaine and Kurt had actually talked about the events that occurred in 'Furt' but really, Kurt seemed to tell Blaine everything thus far. So I hope you enjoy this short little chapter! I in no way own Glee or the characters. **

**_._._**

Blaine had exited the hall of Dalton Academy and was walking aimlessly across the lawn. His thoughts broiled in his mind, keeping his conscious tangled and distracted. He found a wooden bench and sat in the sun, letting it glint of his gelled hair.

A dull vibration came from his pocket, and Blaine pulled out his phone. He couldn't hold the smile as he read the name that sent the message. Blaine clicked through his phone to the message.

'_My dad just proposed to Carol. Wedding planning time!'_

_That's awesome, Kurt!_ Blaine replied. He felt genuinely happy for the boy. Anything to take his mind off of the unfortunate events that had been a daily occurrence was good. The thought of Kurt getting shoved into lockers daily put Blaine on edge; but nothing could be done at the moment. He had asked around to confirm it. Until Kurofsky physically did something, or there was any leverage at all, they school board couldn't legally do anything. So every one had to stand by like the blades of glass, waiting for the rain so they could remove the problem from the school. From Kurt's life, really.

_._._

The next sets of messages exchanged were a completely different mindset. Blaine felt the sweat creep up on his palms, making his iPhone slip out of his hands. He wished he could've been there, literally there, with Kurt the moment that he heard the news. Finding out that someone was being traumatized over text messages wasn't the best way to break the news.

Blaine dialed the number quickly, and breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the voice. "Kurt."

"Blaine," the boy breathed.

"Are you alright?" Blaine said, concern in full force in his voice. "I'll try to get to Lima as soon as I can-"

"Blaine, Blaine, stop. I'm all right. He didn't physically do anything. He just… it's just fear is all. I have Finn, and the rest of the Glee club. They will help," Kurt said. He felt a warm glow inside his chest at the thought of Blaine rushing to Lima just for him, though. But the trip wasn't worth it; not yet at least. He needed Blaine to make that trip when it was completely necessary, or they were hanging out. Besides, Blaine had his own studying to do.

Blaine's breath became quicker, but his words remained steady. "You call me if he does anything like this again, got it?" His voice had taken up a harsher tone; more so than he meant it to.

"Of course. You are always the first one on my list Blaine," Kurt replied.

"I better be."

_._._

_Update. So Sam and a few of the others guys in Glee club went after Kurofsky… Finn wasn't there, he wasn't in the change room yet. But that's not it… I told my dad that Kurofsky threatened me and anyways, he got expelled today. _

– Kurt.

Kurt stared at the message he sent for a few moments, before it vibrated.

_He threatened you?_

– Blaine.

A flush entered Kurt's cheeks. He hadn't actually told Blaine yet, either, about him threatening his life. He had kept it to himself, hoping that if he didn't repeat it then maybe it wouldn't come true. Maybe it had just been a figure of his imagination. But Kurt's fingers trembled as he made out a response.

_Yes. I was going to tell you tonight in person. I wanted to tell you everything that had happened. _– Kurt

Blaine felt like the phone in his hands was going to snap. Flashbacks were vivid behind his clamped eyelids. It was such a parallel, now. It occurred to him why it hit him so hard now, and why he had taken it up with such a strong opinion. This wouldn't be happening to Kurt.

_I'm coming to pick you up as soon as I'm out of class. _

– Blaine

_._._

Both sets of eyes stared out across the field. The wind whistled through the metal bleachers, sending up an eerie scream. A shiver racked Kurt's body. The football stadium was empty; no souls occupied it except for his and the boys beside him. Kurt's held himself straight, despite that he was crumbling in front of Blaine. He felt Blaine's eyes on his face, but refused to return the gaze.

"I meant to tell you sooner," Kurt whispered, barely audible.

"Kurt," Blaine started.

Kurt held up a hand silencing Blaine. "Wait," he said. The boy's body shuddered as he took in two sturdy breaths. "He's expelled, Blaine. I think… I don't think these are tears of fear. They are tears of…"

"Freedom."

Kurt met Blaine's hazel eyes. They held each other there, locked in each other's sight. Blaine reached across to touch Kurt's shoulder. Kurt's hand reached up instantly, holding it in place. A half-smile flickered on Kurt's lips as he did so. The boys sat there until Kurt slid closer to Blaine, so their legs brushed against each other's.

"Freedom," he repeated.

They sat together, the wind biting at their backs. Finally, Blaine remembered he had a schedule and a reputation to maintain with Kurt's parents. "Kurt, as much as I don't want to leave, your parents are getting married tomorrow, and you should really be with them."

Kurt turned to the boy and nodded quickly, before popping up from his seat. The two walked side by side, making small talk the whole way to Blaine's car. After spilling his mind to Blaine, Kurt actually felt the realization the Kurofsky was gone sink in. He smiled and Blaine watched as the boy's demeanor changed, and smiled in return.


End file.
